Padre
by Luka-sama
Summary: Si bien el actual Rey de Hyrule era conocido por ser el poseedor de la trifuerza y haber luchado al igual que sus vidas pasadas por defender el reino...en esa tarde solamente era otro padre que le encantaba pasar tiempo con su hijo y contarle historias para divertirle...historias verdaderas sobre como el héroe designado por la diosa debía rescatar a todo el mundo del gran villano.


_**No entiendo por qué no veo muchos fics de Link como padre (No he buscado mucho) así que para mi propia satisfacción escribí uno yo misma al ver una imagen en internet. Esta historia tiene varias referencias a The Leyend of Zelda: Skyward Sword que me encanta…pero ningún Leyend of Zelda me pertenece**_ __

 **Padre**

 _Su gran valor y con la espada en posición fue lo único que necesito el héroe contra aquel temible mal. En medio de aquella gran batalla decisiva donde por fin lograría acabar con su misión, el héroe tuvo que luchar aun con heridas en su cuerpo._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Su mejor amiga de la infancia dependía de que derrotara al mal, la misma rencarnación de la Diosa Hylia al igual que él era la rencarnación del espíritu heroico._

 _Pero no solo luchaba por eso, el destino del mundo estaba en sus manos y él se encargaría de protegerlo con su último aliento._

 _Así que ataco._

 _Esquivando a su malvada espada o sus potentes ataques eléctricos, aun si no tuviera posiciones que le restauraran su fuerza vital o su escudo estuviera por romperse._

 _No se rendiría._

 _Seguiría adelante._

 _Ignorando la amenaza de una posible maldición o que su destino estaría atado de por vida sin descanso, no importaba si podía rescatar a sus seres queridos._

…

 _.._

 _._

-¿Qué paso después?-

-El valiente héroe derroto al mal y con ello logro salvar a su amiga, si bien perdieron grandes amigos…todo se convirtió en paz-

-Waooooo-

En medio del jardín de un gran y enorme castillo era donde se podía visualidad a dos siluetas, una considerablemente más grande que la otra. En el jardín se podían ver de todo tipo de flores y varios árboles que proporcionaban una sensación refrescante, sobre las murallas se observaban a varios guardias que veían divertidos de reojo el jardín al ver al Rey y su heredero.

El gran Rey era conocido por todos gracias a muchas cualidades: su humildad, su destreza con la espada sin comparación, su forma despistada de ser, que siempre se quedaba dormido hasta tarde y el amor por su esposa e hijo.

El pequeño niño rubio que era el heredero del reino de Hyrule tan solo tenía cinco años. Su cabello era rubio alborotado como su padre y sus ojos celestes se parecían más a su madre…también tenía muchas cualidades de su madre como el meterse en problemas.

Pero el niño compartía el gran corazón que poseía su padre el actual Rey de Hyrule.

-¿Pero qué paso con la maldición que puso el malvado?-pregunto su hijo recordando la historia de anteriores ocasiones.

El hombre mayor sonrió y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de su niño.

-Se cumplió-dijo con mirada algo melancólica.

El niño ladeo la cabeza confundido.

-Durante los siguientes siglos y milenios el alma del héroe rencarna junto con la de la diosa, si bien al principio no poseen sus memorias…con el tiempo todo se vuelve un círculo vicioso hasta que derroten al nuevo mal-

-Eso suena triste-

-Es triste-

-¿Pero el héroe también estará triste?-

-No lo creo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por qué debe tener la oportunidad de vivir muchas vidas junto a las personas que ama-explico sabiamente el rey.

El pequeño no quedo muy satisfecho.

Si bien su padre era un Rey particular no quitaba que tuviera mucho trabajo, no tenía muchas oportunidades para hablar con él como quisiera, así que ocasiones como estas las aprovechaba al cien por ciento para jugar y escuchar las fantásticas historias de su padre. Siempre eran sobre el famoso héroe de las leyendas que había liberado al mal en múltiples ocasiones a su reino.

Era fantástico.

Si bien su padre era su héroe…hablar con el héroe de las historias de su padre seria genial.

Bueno otro día seria…ahora solo ocupaba a su padre.

-Vamos a jugar Oto-chan-dijo el niño tomando su espada de madera.

El Rey sonrió y se puso en guardia para enseñarle sus conocimientos. Las horas pasaron y la noche cayo más rápido de lo que ambos deseaban, así que cuando el niño se durmió sobre él y con varias manzanas mordidas a su alrededor…supo que ya había sido suficiente para un día.

Tomo al heredero entre sus brazos y camino a la entrada del castillo.

Rápidamente distinguió una espléndida figura envuelta en un elegante vestido con tonalidades rosadas. Con ojos celestes y cabellera rubia lo miraba divertido.

-Otra vez te saltaste la junta-le regaño sin importancia.

El rey sonrió antes de darle un beso fugaz en los labios a su esposa y seguir su camino por los elegantes pasillos seguido de su esposa.

-Sobrevivirán-

-Ya sabía yo que estarías con nuestro hijo-

-Es que soy un gran padre-

-Un gran padre que olvido llevarlo a cenar-

-Comió manzanas-

-Por Hylia-

Coloco a su hijo en medio de la cama en la habitación del niño, luego volteo a ver a su esposa con una ceja arriba y expresión incrédula mientras caminaba a la habitación continua que les pertenecía.

-Vaya que tú seas la rencarnación de ella lo diga suena algo narcisista-se burló abrazándola.

La mujer alzo la barbilla.

-Lo dice el héroe legendario que siempre le cuenta sus historias a su hijo-le rebatió mordazmente.

La portadora de la sabiduría tenía que ser su esposa.

-Zelda cariño nunca digo que soy yo-hablo con tono adorable.

La mujer sonrió antes de darle un beso en sus labios.

-Creo que haces bien Link…él no debe saber aún todo lo que paso antes de su nacimiento-murmuro ella entre sus brazos.

Y lo sabía.

Ya que él solamente era un simple soldado que había rescatado al reino, como muchos de sus antepasados lo habían hecho. Sus memorias que cada vez volvían sobre sus múltiples vidas llenas de un gran viaje para salvar al mundo…un destino que siempre estaría atado a la mujer entre sus brazos.

Sonrió enternecido.

Luego infantilmente se arrojó a la cama sin dejar de abrazar a su esposa.

-Lo curioso es que siempre de nuestras aventuras terminamos juntos-dijo entre susurros.

Zelda lo vio con diversión antes de sentir los besos en su cuello algo húmedos y que siempre le sacaban estremecimientos como si fuera una cría. No podía negarlo, en cualquiera de sus vidas Link tenía algo que la despertaba y le atraía…un amor tan puro que siempre rencarnaba en su alma.

-Deberíamos tener otro hijo-dijo insinuante Link.

Ella iba a contestar cuando…

-MAMÁ PAPÁ GRAHIM VIENE POR MÍ-grito su hijo asustado del otro lado.

Zelda fulmino a su esposo y este suspiro antes de levantarse, ya sabía que no debía contarle la parte de la historia donde Grahim se convierte en la espada del malvado…siempre lo asustaba.

-Mejor atiende este antes de pensar en otro-concluyo Zelda mientras entraba al cuarto de baño a cambiarse.

Link suspiro antes de ir por su hijo.

Por muy héroe que hubiera sido en todas sus vidas pasadas, Rey actual de Hyrule a pesar de haber crecido como un niño común o que todos en su reino le tuvieran un gran respeto…

En ese momento solo era otro padre más.

 **Fin**

 _ **Espero les haya gustado y les sacara una sonrisa :D**_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
